A World With No More Night
by Maleficent'sConscience
Summary: Emma's darkness gets the better of her and Regina tries to help. Set after the season 4 finale. Dark!Emma.


All I want is freedom,

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

* * *

It was nearly one o'clock when she knocked on my car window. No, not in the afternoon. In the morning. I had been in my car for nearly eight hours and call me selfish, but I'd hoped someone would have cared enough to find me before now.

When I didn't respond she leant forward, cupping her hands over her face to peer in. It was no use, the windows had long since steamed over.

"Emma, I know you're in there." She said, "Just let me talk to you."

I bit my lip, swiping roughly at my eyes when tears began to pour over their rims once more.

"Emma, I know you're frightened. I know you're hurt. I know that there is a guilt inside that is ripping you apart." Her words were firm, but not harsh. A welcome change from the woman I'd known for the past few years. "Emma. I understand." She whispered.

The locks on my car clicked and she pulled open the door. I glanced at her briefly. She was a mess of wet brown hair, drops of water trickling down to the tip of her nose.

"I'd be careful if I were you." I said, my voice sombre. "I seem to have developed a knack for hurting people." She laughed dryly and climbed into my bug.

"Well, Miss. Swan, I am one of the few people in this town who would actually deserve it. So, fire away." A grunt was my only response.

I could feel her eyes on me. Those dark orbs spoke more words than any mouth ever could.

"I guess it's been raining." I said, wishing I was in the mood to find amusement in her current appearance.

"No, I just decided to have a quick swim before coming out here to find you." She snapped, yanking down the visor to inspect herself. She frowned at her reflection and brushed her hands through her hair.

"Why do you even bother?"

"Excuse me?" You can imagine the look on her face right now. That haughty expression she has.

"A bit of rain won't stop you from being beautiful."

Silence filled the car.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked suddenly. Her eyes darted around the vehicle, and I watched a flicker of annoyance cross her features when they landed upon the empty bottle of booze that was abandoned in the backseat.

"If you're worried about not being able to control your magic, then I suggest you avoid any alcohol in the near future." She chided.

"I _can_ control my magic." I bit back before I turned to face out the window. "I just can't control the darkness."

No one seemed to understand that. It was like having two personalities trying to occupy my body. The Dark One was the Hyde and I was the Jekyll. It was a constant battle that had been going on for weeks and I was losing.

And today I did something terrible.

"We'll get through this Emma." She placed her hand on my shoulder and I didn't have the energy to shrug it off. "I'm trying my best. I'm trying to fix this."

I wanted to be strong. I wanted to fight. But tears were trailing down my face and I could barely breathe past the lump in my throat.

"I'm losing Regina." I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. "I can't win."

Her arms looped around me and she pulled my body against hers. The gear stick was digging into my side and my neck hurt from the strange angle but it felt good to be held.

"Just hold on a little longer." She whispered, as she rocked me gently. "Please Emma, be brave."

I must've cried in her arms for hours because the next time I lifted my head and opened my eyes there was light streaming through the windows. She was hunched awkwardly against my side, looking more peaceful then I'd seen her in ages. I let my fingers trail against the skin of her cheek and smiled to myself when she twitched and scrunched her eyes shut.

"Go away Miss Swan." She ordered, but she buried into me anyway.

"Why don't you hate me?" I found myself asking. Because the guilt was still there, bubbling away in the pit of my stomach.

"Why would I hate you?" she asked, prying one eye open.

"I almost killed him. If it wasn't for you I would have." I said sadly, hanging my head.

She pulled away from me.

"But he antagonised you," She argued, "and he knew full well how vulnerable you were."

I wasn't vulnerable, I was just being the villain. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to wring his neck and throw his lifeless body to the ground.

"You lost him once because of me," I winced at the reminder because we'd only just moved past this, "and then I almost made you lose him again."

" _You_ didn't. The Dark One did." She seemed irritated. She kept pushing her fingers against her brow and squinting her eyes. "Anyway, it was Robin's fault." She insisted.

"Why are you talking about him like this? He is your _boyfriend_." I snapped.

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me just fine, Miss Swan. Why do I need to repeat myself?"

And the question was on the tip of my tongue. Was it because of me? Did I ruin _everything_ all over again?

"Not because of you, Emma." She said softly, pushing a strand of my hair back behind my ear. "He doesn't seem to be able to understand that _you_ are important to me. You're the mother of my son and I owe you my life."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at the cliché. No one owes anyone anything.

"All he seems to care about is that I never have time for him." She exhaled loudly, "I really can't stand to be with someone that needy."

I bobbed my head. I understood, it sounded all too familiar. It sounded like Hook.

"Do you know who I think about when I'm fighting the darkness?" I asked her. Her mouth twitches into an almost smile.

"Henry?" She says with certainty and I nod.

"And you." I add, ignoring the surprise that washes over her face. "You were dark once. But you got through it. You're here now. And you're amazing." I say, answering her unspoken question.

Her cheeks tinge pink and she ducks her head for a moment before meeting my eyes again.

"I'm going to save you, Emma." She says. And this time I reckon I might just believe her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes :/

Comments always appreciated :D


End file.
